


Stress

by Primarina (sherlockstummy)



Series: The Kitten and the Bug [13]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, seriously it's so stupid cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockstummy/pseuds/Primarina
Summary: Vie's feeling a bit stressed out from work, and Dan decides to help.





	

Danny had been watching Vie out of the corner of his eye for a while now. Wanting to get more involved with her passion for makeup, Vie had started working with the preexisting makeup artists that worked with NSP (usually the girls themselves, if he was honest) and freelancing as a self-taught makeup artist in the surrounding area. But, in all this, she hadn’t quit her job with Ninja Sex Party as a graphic artist, which was what she’d been hired to do initially, and still fielded calls for them, acting as a brand representative when Brian and Dan weren’t around. She also worked on the website, and helped make sure the Youtube page was managed, though that generally was something Dan liked to do himself.

Vie wore a lot of hats these days. It was understandable that she got stressed now and then.

Dan had been puttering around the kitchen, not really doing anything in particular, wavering between getting a snack or a Pepsi. He couldn’t help but notice that Vie was quiet and rigid, jaw set as she furiously worked on what was probably code, judging by the screen, her fingers flying across the keys as she worked. Dan yawned and draped himself over her shoulders, trapping her between his elbows, his hands holding his biceps, head against hers. She didn’t really like when he did this, especially when she was working, but he was determined to get her to relax.

Sure enough, Vie stiffened in his grasp. “Get off. I gotta work.”

“No you don’t.” Danny persisted, kissing her cheek once, twice, nuzzling lower towards her neck, nosing between strands of her hair. “Come snuggle with me. I miss you, baby girl.”

Vie bit her lip. “I’m not in the mood.”

“Hey, listen, just because my entire room is bed…” Danny chuckled softly, his breath hot against her ear. He smirked when she shivered under his ministrations. “Why don’t you tell me what’s bugging my little Bug?”

Vie saved her coding and closed her laptop with a sense of finality. “Can we have hot chocolate?”

“Fuck yeah we can!” Dan straightened up, bouncing a little now that he’d gotten his way. “We’ve got marshmallows and errything.”

Vie had to laugh at his eagerness. “Oh my God, you really are five years old inside.”

“Everyone’s five years old inside,” Dan argued, getting the kettle ready and setting up two mugs with Swiss Miss while Vie fetched the marshmallows.

“Actually, I think I’m probably about eight at heart. So that makes my kid-soul older than yours.” Vie set the marshmallows within reach and wrapped her arms around his waist. Danny’s heart may have melted just a little when she pressed a kiss to his back. Even through his shirt, he could feel the love behind it.

“My kid-soul is sticking his tongue out at yours right now,” Danny replied, his hand resting comfortably over where both of hers met at his belly button.

Vie rolled her eyes, squeezing Danny to her slightly, making him grunt a little in surprise. For someone so skinny, Dan managed to feel incredibly warm to the touch, and Vie, who for all her being at least fifty pounds heavier than he was always ran cold, ate his warmth up, especially now. She nuzzled against his back, listening to him make the cocoa, the clink of the spoon against the side of the mug, his diaphragm vibrating as he hummed a melody with which she was not familiar. With the way his mind worked, he could be subconsciously creating a melody of his own, to set to lyrics later, perhaps, or to bring to Brian to transcribe to keyboard. For all she knew, it could be some obscure 80s hit, or music from a game he was playing with Arin.

Whatever it was, it was soft and soothing, which was a lot of what she needed, and Vie inhaled, smelling Dan’s cologne, a perfect blend of modern and hippie-like scents. Something old, something new. She loved it. It smelled like love to her, like warm arms around her shoulders, like a kiss to the hollow of her ear, like soft laughter.

Like home.

“Mmm…” She hummed, kissing into his back again, her lips pressing against one of the knobs of his spine. “You smell so good. ‘S nice…homey.”

Dan chuckled, his thumb running circles over her wrist absently. It wasn’t exactly the kind of compliment you want to get from your girlfriend about your cologne, but then, they weren’t a typical couple. He was still getting used to a lot of the weird-but-good ways in which they made this work, and, considering his track record, he was surprised that he saw a lot of them going on for a long stretch of time. 

As such, he made a mental note to wear this cologne more often.

Cocoa made, he slithered out of her grasp. She stretched, and he handed her a mug. He’d topped both high with marshmallows and whipped cream, guessing correctly that it was just that kind of night. 

They padded silently to the bedroom. Barry wasn’t home just yet, so the lovebirds had time to themselves. Danny and Vie dressed in their pajamas first, giving their cocoa time to cool to a drinkable temperature, then set up their little nest. Vie stacked the pillows while Dan rooted around for a throw blanket. He found one that Vie had gotten him, which was sinfully soft and silky to the touch and, naturally, his favorite color. It was already getting a worn feel to it, even if it was a fairly recent gift, for all he used it. Danny wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and settled down with a sigh, bracing himself against the headboard, supported by fluffy pillows all around. He reached for his cocoa and sipped, letting out a self-indulgent “ahhh” at the sweet, chocolaty taste.

Vie, meanwhile, had set up his laptop with a movie they probably weren’t going to watch and dimmed the lights. This done, she crawled into Danny’s lap, smiling as he spread his legs out to make room for her before crossing them loosely across her thighs. Vie snorted, reaching down to pull up the covers and grab her own cocoa, leaning back to rest against him. 

They were silent for a while, half watching the film. Things only started to get interesting when Danny tugged a knot in her hair and Vie tilted her head back to glare at him. He noticed that she had whipped cream on her nose, and he bent to kiss it off, smiling.

“Does makeup taste gross?” Vie questioned, curling in slightly so she could better face him. 

Dan switched positions to accommodate. “Um…not really. It sort of doesn’t taste like anything, if that makes sense. Like, I don’t notice it, really.”

Vie hummed. “It’s just that I really love this chocolate contour powder…”

“Hold on,” Danny chuckled. “You’re telling me that you put chocolate on your face?”

“…Technically.”

“Okay, I have to taste it.” Danny stuck his tongue out and teasingly leaned forward. 

Vie giggled, gently pushing him back. “Ew! No! You are not licking my face!”

“Worth a try.” Dan shrugged, settling back as she chuckled. He looked down at her, and was met with such a heartwarming sight, he thought he might actually implode.

Vie was nuzzled into his bosom, ear against his heart, eyes half closed, her hands still cupped around the mug. It made Dan want to hold her to his chest and keep them there, in that moment, forever. In compromise, he finished his cocoa quickly and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. He was starting to get a bit hot now, what with the warm drink pooling in his belly and the blankets all around him, but it wasn’t unbearable yet, and this was more important. Vie felt cold against him, and he wanted to share his overabundant warmth.

In response to the tight hug, Vie hummed, smiling gently against him. She made a noise akin to cat purring, and Dan rested his chin on top of her head, giving her a light squeeze. He wanted to communicate that she could stay like that forever, with him, and he’d be perfectly okay with that.

“Are you gonna overheat?” Vie asked, sounding slightly sleepy in an adorable way. Dan never understood the appeal of sleepy tones, the slight, soft whines that enter the voice when syllables, words, letters, are lingered upon for a second too long, the childish pitch, the garbled mess of a suppressed yawn. But, since Vie, he thinks he can understand it now.

“I think I’ll be all right,” Dan replied, not entirely sure, but going with it, anyway. He wants to be the selfless one; he’s long overdue giving Vie a chance to be pampered. “Are you warm enough?”

“Yeah…God, you’re a furnace.” Vie stifles a yawn, and Dan knowingly takes the mug from her. It’s marked from her lipstick, and he smiles fondly.

“Good. I’m happy to stay like this for as long as you need.” He can tell when she blushes because her nose scrunches up and she ducks her head. It’s hard to pin an exact feeling to that kind of cute, sort of like he was seeing Kirby’s Epic Yarn again, mashed with a compilation video of all the cute kittens and puppies he’s ever seen. The kind of cute that makes you either want to vomit, or punch something.

“Thank you,” Vie murmured against his chest. Dan kisses the top of her head, but she does him one better, tilting her head up and back so their lips can meet. It’s not the best of kisses, due to the awkward angle, but they both enjoy it all the same. Vie yawns again, and Danny chuckles softly.

“Gonna hop on the Sleeptime Junction train?”

Vie nodded. “Sorry…do you have to work, or…?”

Dan shook his head. “Nope! Even if I did, tonight is all about you.” He playfully booped her nose, making her giggle. “You get comfy, okay? I’m just gonna tidy up a bit to cool off.”

“Okay.” Vie yawns again. He sneaks out from behind her and watches her snuggle into the pillows. They smell like him, and it comforts her in an animalistic way. She closes her eyes, listening to him softly humming as he collects their mugs, the soft vvvv sound of wooden door over carpet, the slap of bare feet on wood floors as he heads to the kitchen. Barry must have come home while they were cuddling; she can hear his voice melding with Danny’s as they chat and exchange “good nights.”

Dan returns and crawls into bed beside her, skin cool from being up in the cold house. She knows he can’t fall asleep on his back, but it’s okay, because sleeping face to face, touching his forehead with hers, the bristle of his curls against her cheeks…that is so nice, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Thank you,” She murmurs once more as he does all the work, pulling her close to him, nearly belly to belly, tucking one leg sweetly between hers, one arm around her waist. She wraps an arm around him too, sighing as Dan kisses her lips sweetly.

“You’re so welcome, baby girl,” Danny purrs, his voice low and comforting. “I would do this for you a thousand times, just to see you smile.”

Vie’s heart swells. She knows that the two of them are both innately selfless, but it still warms her up inside to hear that he’s doing this out of love for her, not obligation.

“I love you.” Vie meets his eyes as she says it, watching his brown eyes swim with a myriad of emotions.

Danny smiles. “I love you, too, Bugaboo.”

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write something fluffy because work is pretty stressful for me right now. No matter how hard I try to be zen about it, I still find myself getting worked up. >.<
> 
> Make me feel better by leaving comments and kudos, please?


End file.
